


Day 199

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [199]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [199]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 199

Lady Elegant paced the length of her dressing room. She had been working for months to try to organize the election of a new Viscount, only to be blocked at every turn. She, foolishly in retrospect, had not expected so much push-back from Meredith and the templars. Meredith had named Hawke Champion of Kirkwall with full knowledge that he was a mage yet was using her political pull to rally the more religious nobbles against Hawke. That, whether or not Meredith had intended it that way, was effectively preventing anyone from taking the throne as none of the other nobility had stepped forwards. Given how the last two Viscount lines had ended Elegant didn’t blame them.

If she was going to be productive today, she would have to dress the part. Even when she wasn’t meeting people, dressing her best always made her more productive. She had her servants lay out a selection of outfits for her to choose from. First, she eliminated anything green, black or white. Today was a purple pallet day, reds blues and violets only. She had some wonderful Lazurite jewelry that would work well with her remaining jewelry.

Red was an aggressive color, violet, regal and blue, calming. Elegant planned a day of writing letters to contacts outside of Kirkwall. With the support of other marcher cities or even some orlesian nobles, she might be able to tip the balance of power in her favor. It might also tempt an ambitious upstart to ‘install’ themself on Kirkwall’s throne.

Violet for today; she needed to emphasise her position of power. She needed to show that helping her would benefit while also making sure she made taking advantage of her, inadvisable.

Elegant had her servants help her dress and then retired to her writing room with a full supply of ink and parchment. There were a few families Wendalin had a positive relationship with in Tanterveil and Ostwick, and the Montforts had strong ties to the city and Duck Prosper was on the Orlesian Council of Heralds. By some measures he was more powerful than the Empress.

‘Your Grace,’ she wrote. ‘I write to you on behalf of my husband, Lord Wendalin. I am sure that, by now, you will have heard of the troubles faced by Kirkwall in recent months. We are sadly without a leader and efforts to install a successor have been stalled. The most promising candidate is a relatively new member of our society though he descends from the proud line of the Amells. He personally thwarted the Qunari attack earlier this year. You have always been a friend to Kirkwall and the free marches and I can assure you that the Champion’s prowess is overshadowed only by his humility and willingness to help his friends.’

Lady Elegant put down her quill and red over what she had. She was not entirely happy with it, it did not convey the strength was going for. Perhaps she should change into something else. She called to her chambermaid and went back to her dressing room to have another look at her outfits. Maybe something red.


End file.
